The University of Pennsylvania has a large number of scientific and clinical faculty who are interested and experienced in the application of NMR to in vivo biochemical and physiological studies. However, there is a serious lack of NMR instrumentation for in vivo metabolic studies on animals. The instrument requested in the present proposal will solve this problem. The proposal requests funds for the purchase of a 2.3T, 30 cm in vivo animal NMR spectrometer for a large group of NIH-supported users. Prof. Alavi will study "Aging and Dementia", Prof. Exel will study "Metabolic Consequences of Altered Blood Flow", Prof. Delivoria-Papadapoulos will study "Altered Oxygen Delivery in the Newborn Lamb", Prof. Heppenstall will study "Compartment Syndrome", Prof. Langfitt will study "Head Injury", Dr. McLaughlin will study "Hypoxia and Ischemia in the Cat Brain", Dr. Osbakken will study "Cardiac Hypertrophy", Prof. Stephenson will study "Cardiac Assist Devices Energized by Skeletal Muscle", Prof. Reivich will study the "Middle Cerebral Artery Occlusion Model in the Cat", Prof. Williamson will study "Liver Metabolism", and Prof. Wollman will study "Hypoxic and Acid-Base Disturbances".